podcrashfandomcom-20200213-history
Runecraft (Runescape in Minecraft Megabuild)
This will continue to be updated as Runecraft is updated - We hope you enjoyed your adventure in Runecraft, and if you haven't started yet, please join at: Runecraft.info Runecraft was an idea put forward by a friend in 2011, an idea to perfectly scale Runescape 1:1 in Minecraft. Shit in my teeth. with: FlubbaJubba (server host), Mattie400, _Zac_The_Midget_ and The_Bush_Wookie, things went pear shaped. The lumbridge castle was too small and we decided to start again, but twice as big - something that had never been done before. While Jordan and Matt continued to stick to the plan and scale, Chris (The_Bush_Wookie) was guessing and placing wrong things in the wrong place. Although they asked numerous times for him to do it to scale, he didn't so they dropped him from the project even though it was his idea. Zac dropped out due to the effort that the project took. Jord and Matt still kept the same vision they started with - the idea to create an amazing open world 2:1 scale RuneScape in Minecraft, full of detail and secrets to explore, it's own storyline and plug-ins to diversify gameplay. The project officially began on October 5th 2011, starting from Lumbridge and expanding in each direction. A quick start brought on the effect of a quick decrease of effort, they halted the project in November for the entire month due to Matt wanting a break and Jordan stopping because of the effort. They picked up the project, increasing slowly in December and released a number of videos and got back into the routine - however in January 2012 the project sped up an incredible amount, Jord had finished mapping down the ENTIRE free to play world and the end was in sight. Cock and balls. Secrets Written By: Matt Throughout the shit we have hidden secrets to find. Some of these require jumping or complex puzzles, others just require you to press a button. There are many secrets to find, at the moment, they do nothing other than increase your self-satisfaction stat (not a real stat), but in the future we plan for a more meaningful use. Below is a list of found penises: Erectile disfunction. Progress Written By: Jord Up to this point we have been throwing out regular update videos, coming up with ideas for the server, the plug ins to use and adding a level of detail that no other server offered. We believe we have created the best RuneScape server as its twice as big with so much attention put into it. Each city has its own theme, its own secrets to find, its own citizens with personal touches - their own names and own lines of dialogue. In the process of writing lines, i wrote over 500 lines of speech and added to it over time. Imagine hand writing all of the 500 lines of dialogue again, this is after choosing which citizen to give which line and breaking them all up. We are so happy with the outcome of the project and the server, everyone's feed back is so positive it makes us both happy and motivated to continue what we're doing. Our next project is even bigger and we hope you will equally enjoy that. The project will be on the same server and be set miles away from Runecraft, although its completely possible to swim all the way there, making it even more epic!